Horoscope Honeymoons
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: A sorta sequel to the DeviantArt Hetalia oneshots "Horoscope Proposals" by Terra Frost (aka Terra Hilgard). An intimate, behind-closed-doors look at the events after the weddings for the happy newlyweds. (PWP (Passion without plot) / Oneshots / Country x Female Reader galore!) (Completed!)
1. Author's Notes

Author's note: I'm back! And this time, with my first Hetalia fanfic that's sure to make all the fangirls squee! (Hopefully...)

But why, you ask?

Well, first off, these series of PWP oneshots are sort of a sequel to a series of oneshots known as "Horoscope Proposals" by Terra Frost (aka Terra Hilgard) from DeviantArt. Special thanks to her and the aforementioned oneshots, by the way!

Honeymoons, on the other hand, take place after the events of the weddings and follows the newlywed couples on the night of their honeymoons.

And, yes, they're Insert Country's Name Here x Reader, so you should be excited about this one. Not to mention, I'm a fan of Country x Reader fanfics, so I thought to myself, why not make one?

I'm also doing each of them in the following order:

Gemini - Italy (Feliciano)

Libra - Germany (Ludwig)

Aries - Japan (Kiku)

Taurus - America (Alfred)

Sagittarius - England (Arthur)

Scorpio - France (Francis)

Virgo - China (Wang)

Leo - Canada (Matthew)

Capricorn - Austria (Roderich)

Cancer - Prussia (Gilbert)

Pisces - Denmark (Matthias)

Aquarius - Spain (Antonio)

Or in case you want, pick a favorite, and I'll do that particular oneshot. Just be patient as I start to get some ideas for them!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy

P.S. Yeah, I'm new to the Hetalia Fangirl Bandwagon, but at least I can't resist!


	2. Chapter 1: Gemini (Italy)

Author's note: Hetalia Fangirl Power Activate!

Hope I'm not too OOC with this (and upcoming chapters, of course!) And strangely enough, the love scenes will be rather tame, not as lengthy as my previous stories (okay, maybe lengthy, but still...).

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 1: Gemini (Italy)**

_After the Wedding_

As the wedding ended without a hitch, it was time for the reception to begin. Of course, Feliciano scarfed down a few pieces of the white chocolate wedding cake, but was grateful enough to share the cake with you. Romano and even a few of the soldiers that accompanied you on that fated mission that led to the unexpected proposal congratulated the two of you as you all smiled and laughed together.

"I didn't expect the two of you to get married immediately. Why is that?" Romano asked.

"I don't know, I always thought it was the right time to do it. I was kind of nervous, though, because I was afraid that (y/n) would say no." Feliciano replied. "She was hesitant at first, but she ended up going along with it."

Usually, you were considered stoic and tough, but it seemed that you had a soft side underneath thanks to your new husband. Nevertheless, both of you would leave for your honeymoon in Rome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

"It's been quite some time since I last had pizza!" you tell Feliciano as the two of you were eating together at a nearby restaurant, where he ordered a large pepperoni pizza pie for both of you to enjoy, as well as a bottle of white wine with two separate glasses.

You always enjoyed eating out with him, and although you enjoyed pizza, you also loved eating pasta, which made him much happier.

"Me too, (y/n). I'm just glad that we can be alone at last!" he replied with a broad smile after he took a bite from a slice of pizza. He then asked, "Did the chief tell us when we'll be back for a new mission?"

"Two weeks. This will give us an opportunity to spend some time together." you replied as you smiled back.

Feliciano sighed happily as he gazed into your (e/c) eyes whilst both of you continued to eat and chat at the same time before the waiter brought you your wine. After the waiter left, you poured the contents of the wine into both glasses before raising yours and saying, "A toast!"

And clink! You sipped your wine together before he leaned in and locked lips with yours. At first, you were surprised, but you melted into the kiss before breaking it and saying, "We should wait until we get back to our suite."

"Sure!" Feliciano said with a smile, then gave you a kiss on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

After paying for the meal, you and Feliciano returned to your hotel. As you sat on the bed together, you had no idea where to begin; although he was flirty around girls, you didn't know if he had any experience, while you on the other hand, never had any sexual contact.

"(y/n)..." he said as he tapped his fingers on his lap, a noticeable blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"It's...it's nothing." he responded as he nervously tapped his fingers some more.

However, he takes you by surprise by kissing you full on the lips, running his fingers through your (h/c) locks before laying you back on the bed with a playful yet confused smile.

"Uh, (y/n)...have you done this before? I'm...I'm just curious, you know." he asked.

You immediately blush and nod your head, apparently bewildered by the question he asked you, and you decide to respond with, "What about you...? I know you like to flirt with other girls, but have you ever...you...you know..."

Feliciano blushed as well, before he replied, "Um...I-I guess. With this one girl I dated for a few months, but she didn't like to eat much. She was scared she would gain weight if she didn't exercise enough, or even get stomachaches. But I'm glad that you liked eating pizza as much as I do."

Giving him a warm smile, you lean in to kiss him again, allowing you to remove his shirt, revealing his decently muscled torso as he wrapped his arms around you almost tightly.

_Some time later..._

Already devoid any article of clothing, Feliciano grinned as he kissed you on the lips, then your forehead, on the cheeks, and finally on the nape of your neck, before settling his lips on yours once again, this time with more passion. Then you take notice and gasp as he ran his lips across your skin, your breasts, sometimes running his tongue across the outline of your already hard buds, and finally your stomach, where he kissed along the edges of your navel, before reaching in between in your legs as he dived his tongue into you.

You throw your head back as you let him go to town, before he looked up at you with a smile as he said, "You taste like candy, or even better, gelato."

Letting a giggle escape your lips, you allow Feliciano to continue his ministrations, and run your fingers into his brown locks. His tongue delved deeper into you, and he ended up teasing the jewel atop your womanhood with his fingertips, prompting you to moan his name as you hold onto the sheets with both hands. Soon, his hard work paid off and watched with a smile as you climaxed before him, letting him taste your sweet fluids, before he sat up and asked, "Do you mind if you turn around?"

Surprised but curious, you turn around and get on all fours. He mounted you from behind almost immediately, slowly sliding himself into you, before you take hold of the sheets with one hand. He took notice and frowned a bit, as he asked, "Are you allright? I-I really didn't mean to hurt you, (y/n)."

"It's...it's okay. You can go easy if you want." you reassure him with a smile, and he ends up nodding your agreement.

Feliciano leans in to kiss you sweetly, holding onto one of your hands with his as he began his movements at a slow yet gentle pace. Squeezing your said hand gently, he made sure that he wasn't hurting you anymore. However, his passionate nature got the best of him after some time passed once you were finally used to him inside you as he moved faster within you, kissing and nibbling your earlobes, the side of your neck, and even your shoulders and back as you gasped his name.

The sudden change in his pace and attitude surprised you greatly, but you went with the flow and let him love you even more. As one of his hands reached in between your legs, once again teasing the bundle of nerves that topped your femininity, he smiled as he noticed your moans becoming more louder and more labored.

"Inside..." you mutter.

"Hmm...?" he asked, confused.

"Inside...!" you tell him in a louder tone.

Feliciano nodded, and slammed into you a few more times before he emptied himself into you, moaning your name as he held onto you. Following suit, you cry out as you climaxed, before he pulled out and collapsed on top of you, his lips against your ear as he whispers, "Ti amo, (y/n)." before kissing your shoulder and snuggling with you.

_Gemini_

_Frisky and playful, yet passionate._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Libra (Germany / Ludwig)!

Or if you're too impatient to wait, request any of the aforementioned countries in the author's note, and I'll get right to it!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Chapter 2: Libra (Germany)

Author's note: Nothing new as of lately, other than a brand new chapter. In case you're wondering, I've due to a request from Misutei-ku, I had deleted this chapter and the Gemini chapter, added some more text, and re-uploaded them. I know it was a real pain, and I regretted doing it, but it was worth it. Besides, this is, after all, my first Hetalia fic, and usually my fanfics are about 1,000 words or a little more than that. Thnx!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 2: Libra (Germany)**

_After the Wedding_

As the wedding ended, you told Gilbert about the news of last week's trial, as well as Ludwig proposing to you prior to it. He grinned and congratulated the two of you, as well as lightly fluffing his little brother's hair, almost mussing it from its usual slicked back style.

"My little brother's finally got himself a wife! Welcome to our family, (y/n)!" he said.

You smile back and said, "Thank you, Gilbert."

You had also told a few members of the jury (most of them had attended the wedding, of course!) that you and your new husband will be out of court for the next three weeks. Once the banquet ended, the two of you traveled to Berlin for your honeymoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

You and Ludwig took an afternoon jog together through the countryside outside the hotel you were staying in. He had always thought you were pretty whenever you wore anything casual or sporty, and complimented on the cute updo / ponytail you put your (h/c) hair in*. And although he wouldn't admit it, he also found the sight of you sweating to be quite...breathtaking.

Eventually, you convinced him to look at the clouds together, as you stopped at a quiet spot where you could get a good view of the cityscape.

"So, in three weeks, we get back to work as judge and prosecutor." you tell him as you both sat on the ground, mesmerized by the blue sky, accompanied by the white fluffy clouds in the air.

"Indeed." Ludwig replied, before you rested your head on his shoulder.

A warm smile formed on your lips as one of your hands reached over and held his hand, before asking with concerned eyes as your smile disappeared a little, "I know this may sound strange, but...I'm not sure what we would be doing tonight. I'm a little nervous, you know."

He took notice of your expression and nodded, before he said, "Don't worry, (y/n). We'll take it easy...I promise."

And with that, Ludwig gives you a hug before kissing you on the lips, although rather lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

After returning to the hotel, you and Ludwig changed into more fashionable clothes and went out to have dinner. When dinner was over (you ordered strudel that you ended up taking back to the hotel as tomorrow's snack), you went back to your suite to shower and get ready for bed. However, after you exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a bathrobe, he approached you, clad in nothing but a pair of slacks, and wrapped his arms around you almost tightly.

You gasp at his actions but sighed in anticipation, running your hands across his broad back and shoulders, before he carried you to the bed. "Where are you taking me?" you asked curiously.

"I promised, did I?" he replied.

You chuckled softly, and once Ludwig placed you on the bed, he slowly leaned in to kiss you deeply. As you locked lips together, you slowly removed your bathrobe, and dropped it onto the floor, allowing him to be in awe of your toned physique (although you had a bit of baby fat). He blushed before running his large hands across your skin, as well as tracing your lips with one finger, before settling them onto your breasts.

As he briefly suckled a hard pink bud, you gasp and nearly tug at his hair, surprised at his actions, while at the same time, becoming more aroused thanks to his athletic physique. Giving each rosy tip a gentle kiss, he then lowered his lips to the valley between your breasts, before returning them to your lips as he slid a finger into you. You cry out and cling to his barrel chest as he ended up adding another to the mix.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No...not yet." you replied between sighs of pleasure.

At the same time, his erection was already straining, and with that, he slowly took off his slacks, and finally his boxers. He laid there next to you, the two of you blushing immensely; this was frankly the first time you've seen each other in your birthday suits. Taking in a deep breath, he went in between your legs and asked, "(y/n)...are you...ready?"

You nod your approval and replied, "Yes. Just...just be gentle."

Ludwig smiled before he teased you ever so slightly, and then finally, entering you very cautiously. You grip onto a pillow with one hand as a tear escaped your eye, but he leaned in to kiss it away. "Are you allright, (y/n)?" he asked.

You take a deep breath and nodded. "I think so...please go slow." you tell him.

He smiled, before he eventually moved inside you, slowly, gently, lovingly, and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in so that you could lock lips once more. You break the kiss as you gaze into his eyes while stroking his hair, once you began to get used to him inside you for the first time. Immediately wrapping your legs around his waist, you allowed his penetration to be much deeper.

Pressing his forehead against yours, before he placed kisses on your forehead and the nape of your neck, Ludwig began to move a little faster, thankful that had he not proposed to you before that trial, the two of you wouldn't be here in bed, making love for the first time. His hair was now almost disheveled, which you found as quite the turn-on. It was only a matter of time, however, when the two of you would reach your limits.

"Ach, (y/n)!" he called out as he went first.

"Ludwig!" you cry out his name as the pupils in your (e/c) eyes dilated briefly and followed suit.

As he pulled out after you both came together, the two of you laid there, apparently spent, although he was careful not to crush you under his weight. He smoothed back a piece of your (h/c) locks away from your face before he kissed you once more, and you hold onto him almost tightly as you felt the need for sleep consume.

_Some time later..._

Ludwig opened his eyes and looked down at you as propped himself up with his arms, and gave you a kiss on the cheek, allowing you to awaken and he asked, "(y/n)...do you mind if we try this again?"

You are bewildered by his proposition, and nod your approval. "Sure." you replied.

"But this time...I want to tie your hands with one of my belts. I know you might find it odd, but I hope you don't mind." he said.

A small chuckle escaped your lips before Ludwig kissed you again and said, "Ich liebe dich, (y/n)."

_Libra_

_It's all about becoming one._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Or for short haired-girls, a headband.

Next chapter: Aries (Japan / Kiku)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy

P.S. Y


	4. Chapter 3: Aries (Japan)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thank you for waiting! Boy, I can be unpredictable with my update times!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 3: Aries (Japan)**

_After the Wedding_

Losing your jobs was hard to deal with, but with the wedding today (as well as looking for some new jobs), you and Kiku had never been better. In fact, during the reception, you had something to tell him. After putting down your cup of green tea, you cleared your throat and looked at him with a confident smile.

"I heard that I might get a job as a shopgirl; what about you?" you asked.

He raised an eyebrow before he replied, "I might plan on being a teacher."

"Really? That's great, Kiku! Hopefully we won't get fired this time around." you said as you hugged him.

However, he seemed rather aloof at your signs of affection; yet you knew that both of you would travel to Tokyo for your honeymoon together. Perhaps he needs to show off a softer side...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

Kiku took you to a Tanabata festival out in the city, and you decided to dress in a cute pink yukata and put your hair up in pins* in order to impress him. When you asked if he liked it, he simply said, "You look good, (y/n)."

Nevertheless, you end up convincing him to write down some wishes; while he wrote for his ambitions to have a successful job, you, on the other, wrote for the possibility of spending the rest of your life with your new husband. After hanging the paper strips to the bamboo branches, you smile brightly before he tells you, "Wang told me about this folktale about the lovers Orihime and Hikoboshi. They were in love with each other, but could never encounter one another until the seventh of July. I guess this is what Tanabata is about."

"I never heard of that, before. Say, what did you write down?" you ask curiously.

"...It's a secret. I won't tell you until we return to the ryokan." Kiku said with a stoic expression.

You were confused, but was still curious as to what it actually meant. However, you smiled and looked up to see the stars; unexpectedly, you found the constellations of Vega and Altair together in the sky! "Kiku! Look!" you call out to him.

At first, he seemed neutral as he looked up, but a small smile crept up as he took notice of the two constellations. Yet he was unaware of you snuggling next to him, a broad smile on your face...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

As you entered the bedroom, you removed your sandals and socks, then sat on the futon and waited until Kiku would exit the bathroom. Soon, the doors swung open, and he stepped out wearing a bathrobe; yet somehow, he maintained a rather calm facade as he approached you.

"Kiku? You seem a little different...is there anything wrong?" you ask him.

He kept his gaze to you for a while, then closed his eyes, and finally he opened them...as he pinned you onto the futon.

"A-Aren't you gonna go easy? You know this is our wedding night." you asked, immensely bewildered at his actions.

"I am...Yet perhaps I should explain about the paper strips. I want to make sure that my next job is a good one, and that I do not want to get fired like last time." Kiku explained.

"Well...I wrote about the possibility of sharing so many moments with you, like tonight." you tell him.

"Good...because I want this moment to be special, and not just for me...but for us." he said as he began to unfasten your yukata.

You blush as you took notice of his bold actions, and once he stripped you of your yukata, he placed it by the futon, before deciding to remove his bathrobe. However, you exclaim, "That's not fair! Let me even things out for you...if you're interested."

Kiku chuckled wryly as you almost hurriedly unfastened your bra, so that your breasts were shown to him in all their glory. He went for the kill by squeezing your breasts ever so gently, as you slid the bathrobe off his broad shoulders. As he ran his tongue around the outline of your hardened rosy tips, he briefly used his teeth to bite one, prompting you to gasp and hold onto him.

Almost immediately, he slid down your panties so that you laid there, naked as the day you were born, and your (h/c) locks splayed on the pillow. You gaze up at him with passionate (e/c) eyes as he unfastened his bathrobe, and let it fall to the floor. He then mounted you, but wanted to take his time pleasing you as he softly nipped at your earlobe, the skin of your breasts, your stomach and then in between your legs as he tasted your thighs before diving in to taste you.

You gasp Kiku's name as his tongue went deep inside you, and he held onto your hips as he feasted on your aching womanhood. Gripping a pillow with one hand, you use the other to stroke his hair as he continued to savor you. He looked up at you with a small smile before teasing the small gem that was atop your hidden femininity, and replaced his tongue with a digit of his.

"K-Kiku!" you cry out as you climax, allowing him to taste your sweet fluids, before he carefully spread your legs and looked deep into your eyes.

"Aishiteru." he said before he teased you for a brief moment.

Then he slid into you slowly and carefully, and when he noticed your pained expression, he closed his eyes and felt the urge to stop. However, he placed both hands on your cheeks and stared into your (e/c) orbs as he started to move at a gentle pace. You cupped his face and pulled him down so that you could kiss him, taking him by surprise.

Kiku's eyes widened, but moaned into your lips, overwhelmed by the sensations that were building up between the two of you. Although he enjoyed being in charge, and although he would never admit it, he truly cared about you, and would do what he can to please you every night. His strong arms wrapped around your form as he leaned in to bite your earlobe as he did before.

Your moans and gasps were music to his ears, as was his to yours, and a bright sheen of sweat decorated your bodies as you made love under the moonlight. However, the intensity proved to be too much for you, and you let out a passionate cry as you climaxed. He smiled before he grit his teeth and followed suit, and pulled out so that he could hold onto you.

"I love you too." you tell Kiku as you rest your head on his shoulder, and for once, a kind smile appeared on his face as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

_Aries_

_Every night is a conquest._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Or for short-haired girls, a barrette.

Next chapter: Taurus (America / Alfred)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Chapter 4: Taurus (America)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 4: Taurus (America)**

_After the Wedding_

Well, this was it. And after three and a half years, too.

Once the wedding ended, you and Alfred were sitting together and talking about your honeymoon plans. He'd been planning one in Washington D.C., while you preferred one in Hollywood. Eventually, you gave in and stuck with Washington D.C.. After all, he always wanted to travel there and do a little sightseeing...before he'd think about getting something to eat or go to a video arcade.

"Um...(y/n)? Alfred?" a voice called out to you.

The voice belonged to Matthew, and he stood there with a rather curious look, although he seemed hesitant to speak before he finally asked. "Um...what are you going to do when you get to D.C.?"

"Alfred was thinking about finding a McDonalds, or probably a local video arcade. I love arcades!" you replied with a smile.

"I agree with (y/n). Maybe I'll get you something as a souvenir while we're gone, Matthew." Alfred said as he fluffed his brother's hair a bit.

"Oh, good. Thanks, and have a safe trip!" Matthew said as he smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

After a much-needed sightseeing tour, you and Alfred decided to go to a local video arcade, where the two of you were tempted in playing a few games together. First, you decided to play a crane game, where, alas, you had no luck in getting something. However, you were surprised to see that your new husband had managed to get a Batman plushie.

"I'm giving this to Matthew when we get back." he tells you.

You stuck your tongue out, and ask, "Is it a souvenir that he asked for?"

"Yeah, but to be honest..." Alfred said before he cleared his throat and added with a rather awkward yet bright smile, "I'll give you the best gift you'll never forget."

You end up blushing brightly before you tell him, "Maybe we should play some shoot-em-ups. There's Terminator: Salvation over there, let's give it a shot!"

"Sure!" he said before the two of you got some arcade coins and decided to do a little co-op together, though you didn't want it to be a competition to see who had the most points.

Although you did rather well through the first stage, you found the underwater enemies in the second stage to be rather problematic, but you pressed on anyway. Near the end of the stage, however, you had used up all your coins. "Not bad at all, (y/n)!" Alfred said with a grin.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself!" you replied as you smiled back.

"C'mon! Let's grab some hamburgers!" he said as the two of you exited the arcade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

As you sat there on the bed with him, you noticed that Alfred seemed rather tense; then again, so were you. Although he had some decent knowledge on love and sex, the two of you were worried that you'd screw things up on your first night together. Taking a small breath, he stood up and removed his glasses; you were in awe of how even more handsome he looked, and stood up as well, facing him.

"Are...are you sure? I...don't think I've done this before..." he asked.

"Me neither." you replied, before your shaky hands went to removing your blouse.

Alfred took notice and slid off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Some time later, the two of you were down to your underwear, and maintained your gaze towards each other. Swallowing a gulp, you let your hands unhook your bra, and allowed it to land near your discarded clothes. Breathing shakily, he could only watch as you lower your undies, so that once they were off, you stood there naked before him, and to your surprise, he lowers down his boxers, and kicked them next to his clothes.

Your eyes nearly widened and your heart, as well as Alfred's, were beating almost uncontrollably as you approach him. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, running his hands up and down your back, before he gently locked lips with yours. His hands made their way to your (h/c) hair as he tenderly stroked your locks, before he picks you up in his arms bride-and-groom style, and placed you on the bed.

As he gazed into your (e/c) eyes, he ran his hands across your skin, starting at your cheeks, then your breasts, your stomach, and finally your thighs. You return the favor by running your fingers across his, as well. You marveled at how built he was; from his muscular arms to his magnificent abs, you knew you were beyond Cloud 9.

The two of you locked lips once again, this time with more passion, and letting Alfred's hands gently cup and squeeze your breasts, before moving his lips to your neck. He licked the area in a few circles until he reached the middle of your chest, his hands continuing its gentle ministrations before he took one rosy bud into his mouth. You shudder and hold onto his head as he gently suckled, a pleasurable shock engulfing you before he suddenly bit down on the nub, prompting a shrill squeak from your lips.

He looked up at you with a look of worry and asked, "Did...Did I do something wrong?"

"No...No, you didn't. You can keep going...if you want." you replied with a reassuring smile.

Alfred smiled before he resumed his suckling, before placing a small kiss on each of them and raising his head up so that he'd kiss you again. As he did so, you opened your legs for him so that he could tease you with his fingers. He kept his eyes on you the entire time, making sure he didn't stretch you too much, and you held onto him as he got you ready.

To his surprise, you wanted to make him prepared as well, as one of your hands ran across his straining length. Sucking in a breath, he allowed you to stroke him, although rather briefly, before he went in between your legs and looked down at you with a loving smile. You smile back, before he teased you for a few seconds and slowly slid himself into you.

"Forgive me, (y/n)." he whispered.

You managed to grit your teeth as a few tears managed to escape your eyes; however, Alfred cupped your cheeks and kissed them away, as he couldn't stand to hurt you again. With trembling lips, he locked lips with yours, and you end up wrapping your arms around his neck, just to feel the warmth of his skin against yours. Beginning to thrust into you at a slow pace, he delivered a rain of kisses across your face, and your fingers ran across his back, feeling the muscle underneath.

When you felt your pain subside, you smile up at him before taking him by surprise; flipping the two of you over, you were now on top, and the two of you held hands together as you moved up and down on him, slowly, yet passionately. Your moans, as well as his, filled the air as your movements eventually sped up. You then lower down to kiss him deeply, and you embraced each other, unaware that your limits were approaching soon.

"(y/n)!" he called out as he climaxed.

You hold onto each other as you cry out his name and followed suit, before taking in large gulps of air together as you looked into each others's eyes, before Alfred finally spoke, "This was the gift I promised you tonight, (y/n). I hope you enjoyed it...because I love you."

As you rested your head on his chest, you sigh happily and responded, "Me too, Alfred." and the two of you fell asleep together, basking in the immense afterglow shared between both of you.

_Taurus_

_Slow, long yet satisfying in the end._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Sagittarius (England / Arthur)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Chapter 5: Sagittarius (England)

Author's note: Nothing new, but, as always, thanks for waiting! Actually, my update dates were wrong, as the year isn't 2013, anymore! Sorry about that.

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 5: Sagittarius (England)**

_After the Wedding_

Before the wedding happened, you were glad you didn't get arrested. After all, it was Arthur's proposal that made you avoid the clink, and the two of you really meant it when both of you said that you were fond of each other from the start. And now that the wedding ended without any problems, you caught him speaking with a few of his police buddies.

"So you're saying that she's off the hook? Because you love her and wanted to marry her?" one asked.

"Well...yes, to be honest. But I didn't know when it would be the opportunity to do so, and when I saw her, I tried to pursue her, but I ended up proposing to her." he said with a faint blush.

His friends looked at each other and began to ponder, but when Arthur took notice of you, he asked, "Erm...(y/n), may...may I have this dance...? Please?"

"Of course." you replied with a small smile as you took his hand.

And with that, the two of you began to slow-dance together, and when the party ended, the two of you would travel to London for your honeymoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

At the local bookstore, while he found some James Bond books, you managed to find yourself a romance novel, as you often enjoyed reading books as much as he did, and wondered how he would react upon reading it with you. You knew there was going to be something racy within the pages, and there was no doubt he might blush, or just look away. When you finally catch up with Arthur, you asked him, "Do you mind if we read this one? Together?"

He raised an eyebrow, before he replied, "Sure, I suppose."

You smile brightly as you sat next to him, and the two of you began reading the romance novel together. However, when you finally reached the love scene in the book, you noticed him biting his lower lip. Apparently, he was having one of those hallucinations again, as he imagined the library was a now a candlelit bedroom.

When Arthur looked at you, he saw you wearing nothing more than a nightdress, and once he stood up, he approached you slowly and held you against his body. Unfortunately, you knew you were actually in a public place, and that people would notice you. Clearing your throat, you gently tell him, "Can it wait until tonight?"

His eyes suddenly widened, and as he let go, his vision returned to normal, and that he was back in the library, and you wearing your casual choice of clothes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that that book is so...erotic." he stammered as he adjusted his tie.

"It'a allright, Arthur. You don't have to apologize." you tell him, before asking, "Do you mind if we get this book, by the way?"

Arthur blushed brightly, before he nodded his approval and replied, "S-Sure!"

And with that, you purchased the romance novel, along with a book or two that you also got to read with your new husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

When night came, you entered the bedroom and opened the doors leading to the balcony, staring at the night sky once you entered, as well as the cityscape of London itself. You were amazed by the lights that flickered across the city, and mesmerized by the overall view. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened again, and as Arthur stepped in, he approached you from behind after entering the balcony and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You almost gasp in surprise as he planted a small kiss on the side of your neck, and reached one of your cheeks as he held onto you. Turning around, you face Arthur as he asked, "(y/n), is this...your first time?"

Nodding your approval, you replied, "Yes."

Arthur smiled before he took your hand and exited the balcony with you, shutting the doors closed once back in the bedroom. He scooped you into his arms and brought you to the bed, where he gently placed you onto it and began to unfasten his tie. Once he was devoid of any upper body clothing, his moderately muscled torso was fully exposed.

Despite being decently fit, he sometimes envied the more muscular, more ripped physiques of other guys such as Ludwig and Gilbert. However, it did not matter as he leaned in to kiss you once more, pulling you in for a gentle kiss before he helped you with your dress.

_Some time later..._

As you laid on the bed completely naked, you could only watch as Arthur, clad in nothing but his boxers, kissed every part of your body: starting at your lips, he went lower, reaching your collarbone before lowering even further. He placed his hands on your breasts and gently squeezed them, before his lips enclosed around a nipple. You head shook from side to side as he went to work on your hardened buds; after that, his lips traveled to your stomach, and finally in between your legs, where he discovered your inner womanhood.

Placing both hands on your legs, he leaned in to taste your sweetness, and you moaned his name as you allow him to keep going. Raking your fingers into his hair, you bit your lower lip in immense pleasure as you encouraged him to go deeper. He ended up obliging, and his passionate side began to take over as he continued to enjoy his moment with you, gazing up at you as he took in the sight of your writhing body, something using his thumb to stimulate the small bundle of nerves atop your feminity.

Arthur's work would finally pay off a minute or two later, when you throw your head back and climax, letting him lap up your fluids little by little. You could now only watch as he removed his boxers pulled you up so that you were sitting in his lap.

"I can't wait anymore, (y/n). Please...let me make love to you!" Arthur said with passionate eyes.

You nod your head in agreement as your (e/c) orbs stared into his as you guide yourself on top of him; then, as slowly as possible, you lower yourself onto his already needy shaft, but hold onto him as you noticed a little discomfort. He took notice and finally said, "(y/n)...It is an honor for me to be your first!"

Smiling brightly, you lean in to kiss Arthur sweetly, but he added some more passion into it, letting your tongue dance with his as you slowly moved up and down, careful as though not to hurt yourself again. Your hands reached his shoulders, your nails trying their best not to dig into the skin as he wrapped his arms around you, and he rested his forehead against your shoulder, his hot breath coming in contact with your skin, already slick with sweat.

When you soon notice that the pain was now gone, you encouraged him to go faster. His kisses, once limited to your lips, now made their way to your neck, and even left a little mark, which was proof of his love and passion for you. Even his hands stroked your (h/c) hair as he grit his teeth, feeling as though he was ready to burst.

Clinging to him, you yell out his name to the heavens as you climaxed once again, and as Arthur followed suit, he could only gasp for air as both of you collapsed onto the bed. Pulling out, he kissed you on the nose with a small smile as he said, "I love you, my dear (y/n)."

"And I love you too, my beloved Arthur." you replied.

As he got off of you and laid on his side, he took you into his arms once more, and smiled as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep with you.

_Sagittarius_

_Impulsive yet charming._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Scorpio (France / Francis)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	7. Chapter 6: Scorpio (France)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 6: Scorpio (France)**

_After the Wedding_

When Francis proposed to you, you didn't expect it to lead to a torrid moment between the two of you. Hell, you never even done it before, so at least he was sure to go easy on you. And then came the wedding...

Many of the girls that were present at the occasion had their eyes bugging out at both of you, and some of them even squealed in excitement, while others cried in disappointment. Nevertheless, you and your new husband would take a break from working at the veterinary clinic, in order to travel to Paris for your honeymoon. Suddenly, a fellow woman your age nearly ran up to you, almost to the point of fainting.

"I...I can't believe it! He married you, instead of me! Oh...!" she exclaimed before she hit the ground, apparently fainted from the immense shock that she and the other women had felt.

Francis chuckled as he told you, "I guess all my previous conquests were jealous of you and only you, mon cherie." before kissing you on the forehead.

You let out a small giggle as you smiled brightly at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

That evening, after your arrival, you and Francis ordered ratatouille as well a bottle of white champagne. As the waiter went to get your meals, you had the courage to ask, "I wonder why you were so passionate towards me after you proposed? Hopefully, no one didn't walk into the room and find us on the floor."

"Non, mon ami. No one was aware of our activities; not even the animals knew of our tryst." he replied with a grin.

"What about the girls that attended our wedding? They seemed shocked since most of them happened to be acquainted with you in the past. Not to mention, one of them fainted when she saw us together." you added.

"They're planning to move on and try to find men for themselves; I'm quite confident things will turn out well for them, even that poor cherie." Francis said.

You smile brightly before the waiter returned with your food; when you finished eating together, you clumsily attempted to pop the cork, but he was able to help you out. Some of the fizz suddenly popped out of the bottle and onto the table once the cork popped, but luckily, you didn't get your dress soaked. With a grateful smile, he was able to help you pour the contents of the champagne into two separate glasses.

"To us and our future, (y/n), mon petite." Francis said as he raised his glass.

"To us!" you replied, before clinking the glasses and drank together.

To your surprise, he leaned in to kiss you full on the lips, and your eyes widened slightly at first, but went along with it as you returned the kiss just as passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

After dinner, you returned to your suite for the night, and as you were brushing your (h/c) hair, you suddenly heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. Your curiosity got the best of you as put your brush down, and went towards the door leading to the bathroom, and when you open it, you were surprised when you found Francis reclining in the large bathtub, with his clothes neatly put away instead of being strewn on the floor. Next to the bathtub was a pair of wine glasses with champagne already poured, and since tonight was your first night together, he wanted to make sure everything was prepared.

"(y/n), mon cherie, do you wish to join me?" he asked, as he outstretched his hand to you.

You blush, but let out a small chuckle as you replied, "Of course...why not?" before taking your time to undress completely in front of him.

Once you stood naked before him, you took his hand and stepped into the rather warm waters of the bathtub, which also happened to contain red rose petals, which Francis added himself, just to make things even more romantic. Once in the bathtub, he took you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you.

"Tu es si belle*, (y/n)..." he said with a broad smile before leaning in to kiss you deeply.

You sigh in content as you melted into his passionate kisses, then took notice of him taking a glass of champagne; you gasp as he poured it onto your neck and chest, before he ran his tongue onto your neck. Perhaps tonight would be even better than the tryst we had last time, you thought to yourself as he kissed and licked the champagne off your skin before lowering to the middle of your breasts. He immediately tasted the champagne's sweet flavor on them before reaching your already hardened buds, and proceeded to gently bite one with his teeth.

Letting out a gasp and a moan, you hold onto Francis as he licked, bit and suckled the nub, before he smiled up at you once more and kissed you once more, and proceeded to pour the other glass of champagne onto your back. You shudder as he turned you around, so that he can lick and taste your skin again until he finally spoke, "Se lever**."

You end up obliging as you stood up, before he held onto your hips as he kissed and sides of your thighs, marveling at how noticeably soaked you were due to his techniques, and it definitely wasn't from the water, either. With your hands on the wall, you moan as you leaned forward, so that he could taste your sweetness. His hands were still placed on your buttocks as he went to town, but he knew he didn't want to make you climax...yet.

"Are you ready, mon ami?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

You sit back down on his lap and nod your approval; and with that, Francis positioned his already straining masculinity against your womanhood, and slid himself right into you almost immediately. As you began to ride him with immense passion with your (e/c) eyes staring into his, you kissed him once more, running your fingers across the skin of his broad back and shoulders. As he moved his lips to the nape of your neck, he also managed to cup and squeeze your hips as he thrusted upwards into you, enjoying the sweet sounds of your moans and cries of pure pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulls out and turns you around, so that your back was pressed against his hair-sprinkled yet wonderfully muscled chest. You then lower yourself onto him once more, this time letting his arms wrap around your waist as he leaned in to kiss you once more. To your surprise, he let his tongue invade your mouth, and you end up letting yours dance with his as your movements became more faster and more intense.

One of Francis's hands made their way to one of your breasts, giving it an occasional squeeze as he buried his face in the nape of your neck. Your moans, as well as the musky scent of pure lovemaking filled the bathroom, but it seemed that your limits were gradually approaching with every move he made within you.

"Francis...oh!" you cry out as you came first, and with that, he ended up following suit as he moaned your name.

"(y/n)...mon petite!"

As he exploded into you, you collapse into his arms, although you were still facing away. Luckily, he was able to turn you around so that he could kiss you once more, and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmm...yes, I have." you replied with a satiated smile.

"I'm glad...let's clean up and get ready for bed." he said as he smiled back.

_Some time later..._

After the two of you washed up, you dried off and put on matching bathrobes before leaving the bathroom. However, when you approached the bed, you removed your bathrobes together before getting in bed. Once Francis spooned with you, placing a small kiss on your cheek, he gently took a hold of your hand before he spoke.

"On second thought...we've got all night to please each other."

You smiled and giggled before he added, "Je t'aime, mon ami." and the two of you kissed once more, thus continuing where you left off.

_Scorpio_

_Passion is its game._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*translation: "You're so beautiful."

**translation: "Stand up."

Next chapter: Virgo (China / Wang)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	8. Chapter 7: Virgo (China)

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 7: Virgo (China)**

_After the Wedding_

Wang knew that every detail at the banquet was to be perfect, and to his surprise, it did. As Ivan congratulated the two of you, as he happened to be present at the wedding, you joked that your new husband would've looked good in your wedding dress of choice, prompting him to blush. He gave you a playful slap on the shoulder as tried to fight back the redness growing on his cheeks.

"I was just joking; to be honest, you wouldn't like wearing my dress." you told him with a smile.

Wang let out a small sigh of relief and replied, "Thank you, (y/n). I feel much better, aru."

"Where will you be heading for your honeymoon?" Ivan asked.

"We're heading for Beijing, since you asked, aru." he replied.

You smile broadly at Wang, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and prompting him to blush some more until a girl whom he was familiar with, possessing flowers in her hair, gave you a rather unexpected glomp as she congratulated you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

After you ordered a pack of twelve dumplings and some rice wine, the waiter was eager to get your food as promised. As he was gone, you and Wang began to discuss the possibility of having him paint a picture of you near a landmark in Beijing. Yet you were also curious as to what to wear, as well.

"Let's see...Tiananmen Square...? No, too saddening, aru..." he pondered to himself.

"I was hoping the Great Wall, but we'd get lost." you added.

Suddenly, Wang imagined a light bulb on the top of his head, and exclaimed, "I got it! The Old Summer Palace! What do you think, aru?"

You took notice of the this suggestion, and nod your head in approval, as you replied with, "Of course. I think it's a very romantic place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that, aru." he said.

"Let's see...I have a flashy green dress, a simple white dress, and a rather lowcut yet modest red dress. Of all the dresses I have with me...I'll go for the white dress, since I would rather wear something that's natural and pretty. What do you think?" you asked.

Wang chuckled before he replied, "I'd like the white dress, but the green dress makes you even prettier, aru."

"So, I guess two paintings will be fine?" you tell him.

He almost frowned, but you reassured him by saying, "Allright, one's enough, I suppose. Yet I still want to wear the white dress."

"To be honest, you look good in any dress, (y/n). You could wear which one you'd like, aru." Wang said.

"Thanks!" you tell him before kissing him on the lips, although rather lightly, and prompting him to blush rather faintly. Soon, the waiter brought your food and you began eating together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

Wang was sitting at the edge of the bed at your suite, waiting patiently for you to finish up changing. You knew that you had to make your first night together perfect, and had to make sure neither one of you botched it. When you finally exited the bathroom, you were clad in a short sleeved yellow cheongsam-style nightgown.

"What do you think?" you asked as you twirled around.

He could only watch as you flaunted the nightgown to him, and blushed a bit as he replied, "Of...Of course you, do, aru."

You giggled before sitting next to him and giving him a rather chaste kiss on the lips; however you decided to deepen it, and Wang could only oblige as you laid back on the bed with him. Breaking the kiss, he asked, "Would you...go first, aru?"

Nodding with a smile, you took of the nightgown and set it on the bed, clad in your bra and panties. With curious eyes, you watched as he removed his pajamas, before laying there in only his boxers. Even though he was sometimes mistaken as a girl, he had a decently muscled physique that was bound to make jaws from other women drop.

"You're even handsomer without those clothes on." you teased.

Wang blushed again, before he responded with, "Thanks...you're not so bad yourself, aru."

You both smile at each other before you began to remove your bra; then you gently take hold of one of his hands and place them on your breasts. His eyes widened as he stared straight into your (e/c) orbs while fondling one of your mounds for the first time, sometimes gently trailing his tongue across your nipples, and his blush became even more apparent. He suddenly let out a gasp as you cleverly slid one of your hands into his boxers, prompting him to bite his lower lip.

"Even though you're nervous...you're a bit playful, are you, aru?" he managed to ask.

"Very much so." you responded as your hand touched and caressed his straining erection.

Before long, Wang couldn't take it much longer and stripped himself of his boxers, leaving his naked body exposed to you and only you. Of course, you made things even for both of you by lowering your panties and finally removing them. After delivering a few kisses across your thighs, he nervously spread your legs, although gently, and with two shaky fingers, slid them inside of you, prompting you to stifle a moan and grip a part of the sheets.

"I've never done this before...have you, aru?" he asked.

"Me neither." you replied as you sighed with pleasure.

"Then...Then I guess tonight will be very special for the both of us." he said as he smiled broadly.

You smile back before allowing his fingers to probe you; however, Wang didn't want you to reach your peak just yet. Instead, he mounted you with great care and teased your entrance, before he began to slowly slide into you. Taking hold of his rather broad shoulders, you gasp as you felt a sliver of pain, due to the fact that it was first time, as was his.

"I...I'll go easy. I promise, aru." he said with a look of concern.

You nod, and allow him to move inside you at a steady pace; he shuddered as he leaned in to kiss you deeply, this time with much more passion. You wrap your arms around his neck as you pulled him close, to feel more of his body against yours. To his surprise, you undone the silk ribbon holding in his ponytail, letting his locks fall to his shoulders.

"You're so gorgeous with your hair down, Wang." you tell him with a smile.

"So do you, aru." he replied as his fingers ran through your (h/c) locks.

Continuing to thrust into you, Wang was given permission to go faster once your discomfort had vanished. You even decided to place your legs on his shoulders, so that his penetration would be much deeper. However, despite the immense pleasure you gave each other, you knew that it wasn't bound to last forever.

"(y/n), I'm...!" he managed to say between pants and gasps.

Holding onto him, you cry out his name as you climaxed, and as he followed suit, he felt the pupils in his eyes dilate briefly before he pulled out. As he laid at your side, he gave you a small kiss on the forehead and snuggled next to you.

"Wo ai ni, (y/n)...aru." Wang said with a smile.

You smile back as you cuddled closer to Wang as you fell asleep in his arms.

_Virgo_

_Every night should be perfect; no mistakes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Leo (Canada / Matthew)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy

P.S. By the way, the girl that glomped the reader happens to be Taiwan.


	9. Chapter 8: Leo (Canada)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 8: Leo (Canada)**

_After the Wedding_

It was official. You had married your co-worker, and new husband, Matthew, and that your relationship with him was no longer strictly business. As you enjoyed some cake, you noticed him speaking to his brother Alfred.

"Congratulations, Matthew! I'm really glad you found yourself a suitable girl to marry." the older one told him with a grin.

"Thanks...it wasn't easy, but at least I pulled it off." the younger one replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

"So, you're going to Montreal, right?" he asked.

"Yes, for our honeymoon. I know it might be cold out there, but at least they have maple syrup, too." he replied as he nodded.

"Maybe you guys and go ice skating; or play hockey together!" Alfred said.

You approached the two of them and smiled just as brightly as them, holding Matthew's hand as you looked at him with shining eyes. Because of your travel plans to Montreal for your honeymoon, you decided to give yourself a break from all the hectic work you've done as manager, in order to spend some time with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

After a round of ice skating, you and Matthew decided to travel to an ice cream parlor, where you ordered yourself a strawberry ice cream cone, while he, on the other hand, ordered vanilla. As the two of you began to take a walk together, you ask him, "Did you think it was a good idea for me to wear a skirt this short? I know the weather can be rather chilly, but I don't want to freeze."

"Don't worry, you'll be all warm and bundled up with your jacket being heavy and all." he said reassuringly.

After taking a few licks and a bite from your ice cream, you finally tell him, "I told the boss that me and you took off two weeks for our honeymoon; he didn't seem to mind at all."

"Yeah, and when you told him the news of my proposal to you, he was rather surprised." he said, nodding as he ate his.

"And it's about time we took some time off together to relax and be ourselves, which I'm really thankful for." you added.

As the two of you reached a nearby park, Matthew said, "Hey...I have a question to ask, (y/n). Tomorrow morning...to make breakfast special, would you prefer pancakes or French toast? Just curious, if you know what I mean."

You immediately ponder the thought before you eventually responded with, "I think French toast sounds like a good idea; as much as I like pancakes, French toast isn't so bad."

"Really? Thanks!" he said before giving you a small kiss on the cheek.

Once you came across a nearby bench, the two of you sat together and ate your ice cream, chatting it up for the rest of the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

As the fireplace crackled before Matthew, as he sat on the warm rug of the living room in your suite, he had waited patiently for you to show up, all the while you had taken a much needed bath. Eventually, you finished up and put on a bathrobe after getting out of the tub, and made your way to the dimly lit room, the flames creating a wondrous light surrounding the place. When you approached him, he couldn't help but notice you wearing your bathrobe, and began to blush rather faintly.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" you ask him.

"Well...to be honest, I...this is actually my first time doing this. And since we're married, I...I hope to be extra gentle." he replied.

You smile as you sat next to him, resting your head on his shoulder as the flames flickered before you. Taking one of his hands in yours, you look up at him with a tender smile before you leaned in to give him a small, yet chaste kiss. His eyes widened at first, but since the two of you were alone, he was rather comfortable.

However, Matthew decided to deepen the kiss a little further, taking you in his arms as he stroked your (h/c) locks, before you proceeded to unfasten your bathrobe. As you stood up, you let the garment fall to the floor, and he looked up with eyes wider than ever. He immediately stood up and ended up taking his time to undress, so that he could even things out, as well as removing his glasses. Now with his clothes and underwear, and your robe, on the floor, you lowered back down on the floor with him, maintaining your gaze before he laid you on the rug.

The sight of him on top of you, coupled with the warmth of the fireplace flickering on his skin and lean muscles, were so incredibly breathtaking that you ran your hands across his chest and arms before he leaned in to kiss you again. He curiously let his tongue dance with yours, although he was hesitant at first, as his hands ran across your equally warm skin. His fingers immediately took hold of your already hardened nipples when he reached your breasts, before he looked up and asked, "Can I...Can I kiss them?"

You nodded and replied, "Yes, Matthew."

Matthew smiled before lowering down to take one of the pink nubs into his mouth, beginning his gentle suckling. One of his hands began to travel to in between your legs as he carefully stimulated your breasts with his tongue as well as his lips, and slid a digit into you, prompting a gasp to escape your lips. He made sure not to slide it in deep, however, as he wanted to be very gentle like he promised.

Raising his face to meet yours, your (e/c) simply gazed into his as you let out soft mewls and whimpers, letting him add another finger to the mix. He would then lick and suckle one of your earlobes as his penetration became a bit more faster, and as you held on to him, your gasps and moans filled the room with a passionate, yet romantic atmosphere. His work work eventually pay off, as you arched your back and let out a breathy moan.

Once you climaxed, Matthew took his digits out to taste them with curiosity, and as he tasted them, he knew the taste was sweet, almost like syrup. He then went in between your legs and briefly lapped up the sweet fluids, earning a small moan from you, before he mounted you carefully. Teasing you almost briefly, he slowly slid himself into you, prompting your hands to nearly dig into the skin of his back.

He swallowed before he placed both hands on either side of your face, looking down at you with immense tenderness and passion as he began to move within you. Leaning in to give you a passionate kiss, you end up holding onto him as the two of you made love near the fireplace. Once your discomfort vanished, you decided to up the ante by having him sit on the floor, still inside of you.

Wrapping your arms around Matthew's neck, and your legs around his waist, the two of you began to move faster together, as you rode him with immense fervor, and as you locked lips with his, your tongues began to dance almost savagely as the immense passion overtook you. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long as he gasped and let out a small groan as he ended up filling you completely.

"Matthew!" you cry out his name as you follow suit.

Once the two of you have achieved climax, he pulled out, but you still sat in his lap as you rest your head on his shoulder with a broad smile. Clearly, you can tell both of you were very satisfied.

"(y/n)...I love you." he said as he embraced you, a broad smile on his face.

Before long, he took you into his arms as he stood up, and the two of you would head to the bedroom to enjoy a much needed rest.

_Leo_

_Seeking satisfaction._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Capricorn (Austria / Roderich)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	10. Chapter 9: Capricorn (Austria)

Author's note: Thanks for waiting! Speaking of which, if I ever get the chance, maybe I'd do a sequel to Horoscope Honeymoons, although the title for the sequel won't have the word 'horoscope' in it, though.

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 9: Capricorn (Austria)**

_After the Wedding_

At the post-wedding banquet, you watched with a broad smile as Roderich performed a romantic medley on the piano. Truly, he was handsome in the white tuxedo that he worn for the occasion. You could only swoon as you sat next to him and listened, your heart swelling with anticipation as he continued.

When he finally finished, you leaned in to hug him, before telling him, "Once we're at Vienna for our honeymoon, promise me we won't talk about the whole bills thing, okay? We'll deal with it when we return home."

"Of course." he replied with a smile, before leaning in to kiss you on the cheek.

Suddenly, a woman with long brown hair up in a bun, with a orange flower on top of it, of course, and clad in a gorgeous pink-red dress, approached you, sporting a very broad smile. It was Roderich's former wife, Elisabeta, and she said, "Congratulations on your wedding, (y/n). I hope you and Roderich will have a bright future together on behalf of myself, since I was once married to him."

She immediately gives you a big hug and both of you laughed together as your new husband watched, nodding his approval as he said, "Thank you, Elisabeta. (y/n) and I will always be there for each other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

Putting on your favorite evening dress, and gathering your hair up into a bun*, you were ready to go out with Roderich to attend an opera together. When the two of you found some seats, you sat back and smiled with anticipation as "The Magic Flute" began. As the opera progressed, he occasionally took glances at you, silently complimenting how beautiful you were tonight.

You couldn't help but return the compliments, also silently, marveling at his elegant tuxedo that he wore for the occasion, and when the opera concluded, you left the venue hand in hand, and you were happily humming "Der hölle rache kocht in meinem herzen" together before you began to speak, "Honestly, I can imagine you and I as Tamino and Pamina; we would definitely have good chemistry together."

"Really?" Roderich said with a smile. "I thought so, too, (y/n). But for now, it's only a dream..."

"Yeah, but at least we still have each other." you replied as you squeezed his hand, smiling back.

He then took a glance at his watch, and looked at you as he said, "I think we should return to our suite; but I just don't feel sleepy...yet."

You took notice of his unexpected choice of words, and nod as you replied, "Me neither." before giving him a small kiss on the cheek, allowing him to chuckle at your actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

Slipping out of your dress, as well as letting your hair down**, you examined yourself in the mirror, as you were now clad in white, nearly see-through lingerie, as well as a matching garter belt and stockings. Taking a deep breath, you waited patiently for Roderich to enter the bedroom, and once he arrived, he was bewildered at how bewitching you looked. As he approached you, he took you into his arms and gazed into your (e/c) eyes before leaning in to kiss you sweetly.

You end up returning the kiss just as deeply, before you told him with a small blush, "I'm glad you liked what I wore underneath my dress."

"Yes...you really are so beautiful, but I'm sure they..." he said, before he cleared his throat and added, "...won't be on for long."

Scooping you into his arms bride-and-groom style, he brought you to the bed, and once he laid you on it, he began to undress slowly but eagerly.

_Some time later..._

Now in only his boxers, Roderich removed his glasses and set them next to the nightstand, before he laid next to you and locked lips with yours. Although he was lanky, he had yet to be quite muscular, but you liked him just the way he was. With careful and impeccable timing, he helped you out of your lingerie, starting with your garter and stockings.

However, you assured him that you would be removing your bra and undies, and he gave his consent so that he could watch you do so. Once you unclipped your bra, and slipped out of your panties, you discarded both garments, giving him the time to revel in the sight of your naked body before kissing you once more, taking in the sweet scent of your (h/c) locks before lowering his lips to your neck.

As he gently kissed, licked and suckled the area, Roderich's hands reached your breasts, where he gave them a gentle squeeze, and his fingers briefly teased and toyed with your now hardened nipples, before he allowed one of his hands to land in between your legs. You gasp and hold onto him as he began his ministrations, wanting to get you ready. In addition, you took notice of his straining masculinity, but just when you were about to touch him, he immediately removed his boxers.

The two of you locked lips once more, before you take him by surprise by placing yourself on top of him. He was clearly surprised at first, but eventually gave in and laid back as he watched you tease your entrance with his length. You then lower yourself onto him, slowly but carefully, and bite your lower lip as he finally entered you.

"Are you allright?" he asked with a hesitant expression.

"I'm...I'm okay. It hurt a bit, but at least I'm glad that you're my first." you replied with a comforting smile.

Roderich's frown turned into a joyful smile, and took your hands into his as he allowed you to ride him at a slow yet gentle pace. As he thrusted upwards into you, he took in the sound of your sweet moans, which he thought were music to his ears. In addition to maintaining your pace together, the two of you began to make sweet music with your gasps and cries of indescribable pleasure.

Soon, once your initial pain had worn off, he held you in his arms as he flipped both of you over, so that he was now on top of you. He leaned in to kiss you sweetly, and you wrap your arms around him, holding him close as you end up sliding your tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise. Fortunately, he was able to let his tongue dance with yours, slowly, yet sensually.

Roderich would eventually pick up the pace, holding onto you as you ran your hands across his back, as well as digging your fingers into his hair sometimes. Your moans became more audible and more louder, and you immediately wrap your legs around his waist. In fact, his movements were proof that you were on the verge of climaxing with him.

"Roderich...!" you cry out.

"(y/n)!" as did he.

Clenching his teeth, he held onto you as you came first, a loud cry escaping your lips. He followed suit as he poured himself into you, before the two of you simply laid there, gazing into each others's eyes, before he said between pants, "Ich liebe dich, (y/n)."

You smile back and kiss him once more, and as sleep began to consume you and Roderich, you snuggle next to him and smiled broadly.

_Capricorn_

_Devotion is the key to true love._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Or for short-haired girls, a barrette.

** Depends on what hair length you have.

Next chapter: Cancer (Prussia / Gilbert)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	11. Chapter 10: Cancer (Prussia)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 10: Cancer (Prussia)**

_After the Wedding_

"Are you saying you want the honeymoon to be held in Berlin?"

When Ludwig asked Gilbert this question, the older one could only laugh as he replied, "Of course! Anything to make (y/n) happy!"

The younger one nodded his approval, and replied, "Very well." before you approached the two of them after conversing with a few friends. "Gilbert, do you mind if we dance together?" you asked.

Gilbert took notice of you, and smiled as he replied, "No, I don't mind at all." before he kissed your right hand and took you to the middle of the room as Ludwig smiled at the two of you.

As you danced together, you rest your head on your new husband's chest, and look up at him with a broad smile. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss you sweetly on the lips, and you end up wrapping your arms around his neck.

"You look so beautiful in your wedding dress; in fact, you look like Marie Antoinette threw up on you...in a good way." Gilbert joked upon breaking the kiss.

You laughed at his comments, before he added, "By the way, I'm glad that I proposed to you back at the library." and gave you another kiss.

Once the party ended, it was off to Berlin for your honeymoon; luckily, you'd get a few weeks off from work in order to spend time with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

The possibilities were endless for Gilbert when it came to going out, but he soon settled with a date at a carnival. Since there were so many fun games to try out, you wanted to try out the "Guess his weight" contest. As the two of you approached the rather tall, almost stocky man, he said with a grin, "Guess how much I weigh, and you win a prize!"

"I'll go first." your new husband said as he approached the smirking man. After a few careful examinations, he answered, "One hundred and seventy-five pounds."

"Oh, too bad! You were almost close, though. How about your girl have a turn next?" the "Guess his weight' man said.

You examined him, and began to ponder; after thirty seconds of thinking, you answered, "One hundred and eight-six pounds."

"Almost close, but good guessing." the man said.

Gilbert sighed as the two of you left the "Guess his weight" podium, but joked with a grin, "I bet a basset hound could frown better than that." prompting a giggle to escape your lip before he added, "Let's try out the high striker! Maybe I can get you a prize or something."

"Thanks." you replied as you smiled brightly.

Once the two of you reached the high striker, he offered to try his luck. You could only watch in anticipation as he took the large hammer, and with precise thinking, he hit his hammer on the large circle-shaped plate before him, and the puck unexpectedly bolted straight to the top. "Holy smokes! You really are a strongman!" the man advertising the high striker said with a grin.

Gilbert then selected an adorable stuffed animal that resembled a unicorn as the prize, and when he brought it to you, you nearly squealed as you hugged him, prompting him to smile as he held you in his arms. Carnivals really are fun, after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

You had no idea why Gilbert was nervous all of a sudden: according to Ludwig, his older brother was rarely around other women, but when the two of you were at the carnival, he seemed happy and carefree. However, when you returned to your suite, his nervousness began to kick in, and you had to think of something to reassure him.

As you approached him, you took a deep breath and tell him with a small smile, "Gilbert...don't worry, it's my first time, too."

He suddenly took notice of your voice, and looked at you as he smiled back and replied, "Thank you, (y/n)...I feel better now." before taking your hands into his, and added, "I'll...do what I can to make sure I won't screw this up."

Gilbert then leaned in to lock lips with yours, and you immediately wrap your arms around him, and deepen the kiss a bit. Before long, he escorted you to the bed, where the two of you began to slowly help each other out of your clothes.

_Some time later..._

Once you were clad in your underwear, and he in his boxers, you unhooked your bra and set it down next to the bed, before taking one of his hands and gently placing it on one of your breasts. He gasped as he stared straight into your (e/c) eyes as his hand began to slowly mold and squeeze your mound, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his fingers began to pinch the hardened pink tip on top. Slowly gaining confidence, he let his other hand take care of the other breast, teasing your nubs with great care before leaning in to take one into his mouth.

You gasp Gilbert's name as you held onto his broad shoulders while he suckled, reveling in your sweet moans before he let go. Immediately running your hands across his muscular body, cooing as you admired his physique, before you tell him with a smile, "You look like one of those ancient gods from mythology."

He laughed as he kissed you again, before laying you back on the bed, and lowering your undies slowly yet carefully. Once he discarded them, he kissed the inner area of your thighs before his tongue ran up and down your femininity, already glistening with need. You cry out his name as you dug your fingers into his hair, letting his tongue dig into you, tasting every bit of your sweetness.

Holding onto your legs, Gilbert went as deep as he could, looking up at you as he began to slowly bring you to climax once he added two of his digits to the mix. As his fingers pumped into you gently, you arch your back and let out a breathy moan once you came, and with that, he leaned in to taste your fluids with relish. He then sat up and slowly removed his boxers, so that both of you were naked.

He carefully spread your legs and could only look into your eyes with his own, which were full of concern, as he teased your entrance. He slowly slid himself into you once you were ready, but stopped once he took notice of you clenching the sheets with both hands. Stroking your (h/c) locks, he wiped a tear from your eye before proceeding to kiss you once more.

You return the kiss just as deeply, and with that, Gilbert began to move at a slow and gentle pace. Running your hands across his back, and with your legs wrapped around his waist, as well as your breasts pressed against his chest, you also allowed him to deliver a rain of kisses your neck and collarbone before settling back on your lips again. It felt perfect, almost like heaven.

When he decided to pick up the pace, he placed both hands on your cheeks as he let out a small grunt. The two of you whispered sweet nothings to one another as your moans began to escalate, and as you held onto him, you felt your limits silently approaching by the minute.

"(y/n)...ach! Ich...liebe dich...!" Gilbert managed to say.

"Ahh...Gilbert!" you cry out.

A bright white light flashed in front of your eyes as the two of you climaxed together, riding the waves of sweet pleasure. Before long, you laid there together, basking in the afterglow of your consummation, before he held you close to him. A few tears of love escaped his eyes as he kissed you sweetly, before you placed your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as sleep began to overtake both of you.

_Cancer_

_Tender loving care._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Pisces (Denmark / Matthias)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	12. Chapter 11: Pisces (Denmark)

Author's note: Nothing new, as always, thank you for waiting!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 11: Pisces (Denmark)**

_After the Wedding_

Prior to your wedding, you and Matthias had a few nights spent together since his successful proposal to you, even going all the way together. And now that today was the day you got married, you were given your blessings by the other Nords in his family, which also happened to include Berwald and Tino. For once, the two of them would be grateful that your new husband was able to get married to a girl he liked.

Right now, you noticed him drinking a few shots of vodka with his fellow Nords, and smiled; in all honesty, you'd found him to be quite hot whenever he got drunk. While the Swede maintained his stoicness, the Finnish one had a few chuckles as they (for one time only, it seems) enjoyed his company.

"Are you going to Copenhagen for your honeymoon with (y/n)?" Tino asked.

"Yeah...but I'm not interested in sightseeing; I'm much more of a fun and games type of person. Maybe I could take her out to play bowling with her." Matthias replied.

"I expect the new member in our family to be careful with you; you know you're rambunctious at times." Berwald added.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out well for both of us, trust me." the Danish man said.

And with confident smiles, they took another shot of vodka as you listened to them converse together. As for you, you had took some time off from your job to focus on your planned honeymoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

"Okay, it's my turn!" you said as you took the bowling ball you previously used.

You and Matthias went out to a local bowling pub, and so far, he's been doing quite good, although you weren't so bad yourself. He watched with a grin as you concentrated on where to throw the ball, and with unexpected grace, threw the ball so that it would coming straight for the pins. However, you knocked over five of the ten pins that had reformed after he pulled off a strike.

"Not bad, (y/n). But watch this." he said as he got his turn.

Maintaining his broad grin, he flung the ball, and as it slid towards the pins, it ended up knocking the remaining five pins, giving him a spare. You smiled broadly as you cheered him on, before he approached you and asked, "So, you wanna buy me a drink?"

"I though you'd never ask." you said as the two of you laughed together, before you ordered a shot of Smirnoff vodka for Matthias to enjoy.

As you looked over at him, you told him, "To be honest, I wonder if tonight will be a little different. I know you were a take-charge kind of guy, but can we slow it down a bit?"

He just grinned before he replied with, "Depends. Hopefully it'll turn out well for both of us." before placing a small kiss on your upper right ear, prompting a giggle to escape your lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

After a few more shots of vodka, Matthias was able to maintain his composure as he brought you back to the suite. However, once you made it into the bedroom, he turned you around and kissed you deeply, and you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him and melt in his embrace.

_Some time later..._

The trail of clothes strewn on the floor, including shoes and underwear, eventually led to a rather torrid encounter between two of you, both of you completely naked as you leaned against the wall, letting out small panting sounds as he left love bites across your skin. You ran your fingers through his hair as he took a hardened nipple into your mouth, and brought one hand in between your legs.

"Matthias, that tickles!" you tell him as he bit at your nub.

Letting out a small chuckle, Matthias smiled against your breast before raising his head up to lock lips with yours once more. As his digits made his way into you, he added his tongue into the mix, and your tongue eagerly dueled with his, until you broke the kiss and placed him against the wall. Giving him another deep kiss, you ran your lips across his shoulders, then to his chest, and finally his abs, where you managed to kiss the scar that was present.

Finally, you reached to in between his legs, where you began to taste him, prompting a low growl to escape his lips as he allowed you to do your thing. You look up at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes as your tongue ran across his needy length, and he couldn't help but hold onto your (h/c) locks while you went to town on him. Suddenly, you raise up and lean back against the wall once more, so that he would face you.

Teasing your femininity with ease, Matthias slid into you, and you gasp his name before wrapping your legs around his waist. Your moans were in sync with his grunts and groans as he began to pump inside of you, savoring the moment with you, and you claim his lips with another passionate kiss. As you held onto him, you allowed him to fondle and squeeze your mounds with fervor, and to his surprise, you decided to give him a few love bites of your own on his skin.

Eventually, you turned around so that he could take you again, and as he picked up the pace, his lips ran across your back, gently suckling the skin as his movements became more fervent. He even kissed and sucked the nape of your neck, his breath against your flesh as he moved faster. Before long, he held onto you, his hands squeezing your breasts as hard as he could, as his limits were approaching along with yours.

"God...I'm gonna...!" Matthias managed to say.

"Hurry...inside me...!" you tell him between labored moans.

Holding onto you, he let out a roar as he exploded within you, and as you follow suit, you cry out his name with pure delight. Pulling out, the two of you sank to the floor, and while you were still in his lap, you managed to turn around and kiss him once more.

"Jeg elsker dig, (y/n)." Matthias said as he gazed into your (e/c) eyes.

"I love you too, Matthias." you replied before locking lips with his once more.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled as he asked, "You want to go for another round?"

"Sure...why not." you replied.

The next thing you knew, Matthias stood up and took you into his arms, so that he could bring you to the bathroom to continue where you left off.

_Pisces_

_Considerate and caring, with a little wildness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up is the last in the series: Aquarius (Spain / Antonio)!

And who knows, maybe I could do some more honeymoon scenarios with other countries, although they won't be related to the 'horoscope' theme.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	13. Chapter 12: Aquarius (Spain)

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! With that said, enjoy!

**Horoscope Honeymoons**

**Chapter 12: Aquarius (Spain)**

_After the Wedding_

"You look beautiful, (y/n)." Antonio said with a smile.

You could only blush as you nodded and replied, "Thank you...you're really handsome in that tuxedo."

As the two of you were about to dance together, a voice called out to him. "Antonio! Congratulations on your wedding!"

Taking notice, Antonio smiled as Romano approached him and said, "Here, this is a wedding gift for your wife. I hope she enjoys it."

With curious eyes, you take the small box from him and unwrapped it almost enthusiastically. Your eyes glimmered as you found that it was a diamond necklace, with an amethyst heart in the center. Giving him a hug, you tell him, "Thank you so much, Romano! This necklace is so pretty!" before proceeding to put on the necklace.

"You're quite welcome, (y/n)." was Romano's response.

However, Antonio offered to put it around your neck, and when he finished, he smiled as he said, "You're really beautiful with that necklace on; I'm glad Romano gave it to you as a gift."

You just smiled before kissing him sweetly, wrapping your arms around him as Romano watched with a smile of approval, before he returned to Feliciano for a conversation or two. And with that, you and your new husband began to dance to the slow beats of the melody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Date_

After your arrival in Madrid for your honeymoon, you and Antonio offered to go for a walk on the beach that evening. With the sound of the rustling waves as the only soundtrack to the atmosphere, you sighed happily as you rested your head on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked down at you, before proceeding to kiss you on the forehead.

"I'm glad that Romano gave you that necklace; the sun setting really adds to your beauty." he said.

"Me too..." you said as you briefly took hold of your necklace, before looking up at him with a broad smile and replying, "I was even more surprised that he was sincere towards me. Usually he'd say something snarky about me, but I never seemed to mind much."

"I agree, (y/n)." Antonio said, before taking you by surprise as he scooped you into his arms.

You gasp and nearly let out a squeal, but cuddle into his warm chest as the two of you resumed your walking. At the same time, he whispered in your ear as he said, "After this, I'll make sure to give you my all tonight."

Your heart skipped a beat, and your smile became more brighter as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand, as well as Antonio's warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Night_

That night, the two of you enjoyed a warm, rose-scented bath together, taking time to whisper sweet nothings and cuddle with each other. After that, you and Antonio put on matching bathrobes, and enter the bedroom, where you sat on the bed and let him join you. Brushing a few strands of your (h/c) hair away from your face, he smiled before leaning in to kiss you sweetly.

However, he took you by surprise as the kisses became more deeper and more intense, and as both of you discarded your bathrobes, your hands began to run across his muscular body. From his biceps, to his pecs, and finally his abs, you smiled as you took in his wondrous physique, before he leaned in to rest his face against your neck. Circling his index and middle fingers around the nape of your neck, he smiled before leaning in to kiss and gently lick and suckle the area.

You gasped as you wrapped your arms around Antonio almost tightly, running your hands across his broad shoulders before his fingers went downwards. Reaching your already hardened pink buds, his fingers repeated the same ministrations, and you could only moan sweetly as he took notice of how sensitive they were. Taking one into his mouth, he began to suckle, almost like a baby, and you shudder as your hands took hold of his hair while he gave the other nub the same treatment.

"Your breasts...they're perfect." he whispered against your skin, before lowering his lips downwards to your stomach.

Kissing the area around your navel, Antonio breathed in your scent, then laid you back on the bed. He gently spread your legs apart, where his fingers began to rub the small bundle of nerves atop your femininity. Your breathing became more hitched as you grabbed the sheets with both hands, and taking notice of your reaction, he rolled his tongue across the area, all the while inserting one of his digits into you.

You could only watch as he gently slid it into you, before he pulled out slowly and replaced it with his tongue. As he tasted your sweetness, he held onto your legs as you gasp and cry out his name. Looking up at you with eager eyes, he smiled as his tongue went much deeper, and amazingly, his hard work was going to pay off as your limits were approaching by the minute.

Letting out a long moan of ecstasy, you arch your back as Antonio was eager to lap up your fluids. After consuming your sweet honey, he laid next to you and raised one of your legs up, so that he could tease you with his straining length. Slowly, he slid himself into you, but you suddenly let out a small whimper of pain, prompting him to take notice with a look of concern.

"I'm glad that you saved yourself for someone like me; I'm truly honored." he said with a gentle smile as he kissed your shoulder.

"Antonio..." you managed to reply as you smiled back.

And with that, Antonio held onto you as he moved at a steady pace, careful not to hurt you again. His lips locked with yours as he gazed straight into your (e/c) eyes, sometimes taking the opportunity to let his tongue dance with yours, and sometimes squeezing your breasts lovingly. Ragged moans escaped his lips, and his breath on your skin was hotter than you expected to be.

Eventually, he changed positions, so that he was on top of you, and leaned in to kiss you once more. Your arms wrapped around his powerful back as his movements became more faster and more passionate, and his lips reached your neck so that he could leave his mark. It was clear that your climax was approaching with his, but both of you didn't want it to end.

"(y/n)...te amo, mi amor!" he managed to say between grunts of pleasure.

You throw your head back and cry out, your muscles tensing as you reached your peak. Antonio followed suit as he held onto you, pouring himself into you before both of you simply laid there, bodies slick with sweat from all the passionate lovemaking. Reluctantly pulling out, he laid back on the bed, so that you were on top of him.

Giving you a small kiss on the forehead, he smiled as he held you close, so that your head was on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Before long, both of you fell asleep together whilst basking in the immense afterglow of your first night together.

_Aquarius_

_Enjoys a little experimentation._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for the Horoscope series! Although I might do some more honeymoon scenarios on other countries, so be sure to cross your fingers!

Oh, and special thanks to those who've reviewed my oneshots and giving me helpful advice and ideas, especially the following:

major-fangirl-in-here17

Misutei-ku3

.Undead

Jules Heartilly

Thank you!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
